The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Business logic refers in general to a code that implements functions or business rules of an application. In information system implementations, business logic may be considered to refer to a combination of system operations applicable in the information system. In implementation of these system operations, system entities apply information that is made available in the information system (stored or received information). Hereinafter this information is called as operational information.
To protect the integrity of system operations, input of information to information systems is regulated. A well-known example of such protected information systems is an operational centre that interconnects a plurality of operating users and provides system operations and operational data repositories for implementing the operational tasks of the users.
In many information systems the necessary regulation is made by classifying potential information sources to trusted and non-trusted sources. Trusted sources may be allowed to input information relatively freely, but information from non-trusted sources is typically rejected altogether or treated as operational information only after a message carrying this information is carefully checked and validated. The inherent suspicion against information from non-trusted sources is easily understood, but at the same time a lot of information that could be very relevant for the users and/or system operations of the information system is lost.
For example, nowadays people move around with mobile phones that are equipped with cameras. A casual passer-by may accidentally or on purpose catch a photo that would be very valuable for a safety or rescue organization operating in the scene. For example a photo of an accident scene would be useful to police or firemen already on their way to the scene. However, operational centres of such organizations are typically very tightly closed and cannot input into their operational data repositories information that arrive in messages from non-trusted senders.